


Something New

by Super_Shy_S



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU nobody is dead, Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, reader is main character, smut in later chapters, surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Shy_S/pseuds/Super_Shy_S
Summary: Hello! I'm SThis work will be a multi-chapter romance between You and Hyun Ryu/ Zen of Mystic Messenger!Life had taking a boring and predictable turn lately, yearning for some excitement, you end up finding something new~





	1. Chapter 1 -Wham.

Bored. That’s how you felt about well….everything lately. Looking down at your sneakers, looking down at the same street you’ve walked down for years. Going down the same hills and turning the same corners, something you could probably do with your eyes closed. So you do, for something new.

WHAM.

‘I don’t remember a wall after that turn.’ 

'I’m so sorry! Are you okay?’

Looking up from the ground, you see a very beautiful, slightly sweating, man with snow white hair and red eyes holding out an hand to you. The sun was shining behind him making him look like an angel. You thought to yourself 'Man, no wonder people go to church and probably the gym.’

'Are you okay?’ Slightly out of breath he repeats himself still holding out his hand

'Yes! No! I mean, thank you for helping me up.’ finally grabbing his hand  
'So soft.’ You mumble to yourself  
'Hm?’ he tilts his head and catching his breath with a small smile on his face

'I’m SO Sorry, yes, so sorry for bumping into you, hehe, I should’ve been watching where I was going.’ You say this while reluctantly letting go of his hand. His very warm soft hand.

'It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure a beautiful lady such as yourself are fine.’  Flashing a blinding smile while he leans against a wall, He’s like a model. The brick wall is working as a great backdrop- did he just say beautiful?  
'Beautiful?’ 

'Mm hm.’ He says while giving another smile, 'Although I’ve never seen you around, did you just move here?’

Of course he wouldn’t have known you lived here for forever, a beautiful man like this would only have notice you if you tackled him. Which you kinda did. 

'I’ve lived here for about 5 years.’ You say shyly 

'5 years! I should’ve made my jogging route to include this path if I known you were here’

Blushing more than you have in years, you continue to stumble along in the conversation  
'Well, hehe hello neighbor!’ Smooth.  
'Ha Ha! So cute! Hello neighbor! I’m Zen.’ Holding out his hand for a shake  
Taking his hand in yours again you introduce yourself as well.  
'That’s a beautiful name _______. I’m glad I wanted something new today.’  
Life won’t be boring for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2 -Fish bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll meet the surprise character in this chapter! Also this chapter is much longer. I hope you enjoy it. And yes they'll be a lot more Zen here.

It's been two days since you saw the very statuesque man.

You've walked the same way home and around the same time just to get a glimpse of him. Walking slightly slower and checking your surroundings a lot more closely hoping you'll catch sight of a magical white ponytail. Your something new that you were hoping for seemed to have turned into a comet, a very beautiful and rare sight. Nothing more.

But that didn't stop you from thinking about him and annoying your roommate about it. 

'I wish I never meet him.' You sigh into your arms.  
Currently you were at your dining room table watching your roommate cook breakfast for you two. Being together since college, you could tell him anything and everything. Your dearest and closest friend who was amazing at making pancakes and teasing you.

'Sighing about your dream boat again?' Your roommate ask with a laugh, flipping a pancake with a sizzle 

'Uggg yes. And he was more like a dream ocean liner.' You say with a another sigh.

'So what's the plan then? More of your 'leisure walks' around the neighborhood? Or should I say lite stalking?' they say teasing you some more

'Okay! One: You can't stalk what you can't find. And Two:.....I like walking it's good for you.'

'Tell that to the police' they say plopping a stack down in front of you

'Maybe I should have your imaginary hacker friend find him for me.' You laugh back at Tom

'He's not imaginary! You've just never seen him is all, he's very mysterious, and likes his privacy.'

'But likes hanging out with you sometimes, he's either a weirdo or imaginary.'

'So what's that make you? Hmm?!'

Poking your tongue at your bestie and then taking a bite of the fluffy cake,  
you think of Zen once more. He was so nice and he laughed at your silly jokes. And called you beautiful. Bless him.

But of course self doubt sinks in even with delicious pancakes in your mouth. 

Rude.

What if he was just being nice? What if the reason you haven't seen him is because he's avoiding you? Are you really gonna be self centered enough to believe thats even a fucking possibility? Well, would you be interested in someone who walks around with their eyes closed?  
______________

'Why was she walking with eyes closed?'

Zen sat pensively behind the theatre, smoking a cigarette thinking about the woman he literally bumped into a couple of days ago. 

Finally done with rehearsal, his thoughts travel back to the beautiful sleepwalker as he called her, more than once these past couple of days. 

'I've lived here for five years'

Remembering when she dropped that bit of information still shocked him.

'I can't believe we lived in the same neighborhood for so long.'  
It was like discovering a new restaurant, and finding out it's been a there for years. 

'It must be how people feel when they see me for the first time.' Zen thought with a smile on his face

She was pretty, and albeit kinda of silly, she was definitely a change of pace from the ladies that he usually hangs around with. A change a pace from a lot of things. Practice. Actresses. Fans. Shows. The RFA.

Now Zen absolutely loves acting, it's his passion. But things are feeling a bit.....

'Fuck. I'm bored.'

Blowing out a puff of smoke, Zen never thought he would feel stagnant with where he is now. He worked so hard to become successful, he's still working hard.

Maybe I'm just-

'Zen! Hey aren't you lonely over there?' One of his cast mates saunters over. Tall, bubbly and overly friendly and it seems to have fallen for his charms once again. 

Sigh. God made a mistake with his face.

'Babe! I'm never lonely with you around.' Not wanting to kill the acting magic with the leading lady co-star, Zen decided to stay the part of flirty Zen when it came to her.

It wasn't hard, as he's an amazing actor with great skill

Throwing her arms around Zen and making sure they were as close as one can be in public without being arrested, she flashes big puppy dog eyes

'Zen, dear I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me later? You know as co-stars for this musical, we should be friendly with each other~'

'Doesn't that sound fun?'

It did not sound like fun.  
Zen kept a very gentleman like demeanor, something that he strives to be in all encounters with all ladies. As much as Zen plays the playboy, he is not one. So to say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. But he is a great actor after all, he could find a way out of this.

'I would love to babe, but I have a previous engagement. And I absolutely can not break it.'

'Oh? With who?'

Shit.

'With my nearest and dearest friend. She means a lot to me and I really want to see her' Zen said truthfully surprising himself as the face of the beautiful sleepwalker flitted pass in his mind with his last sentence and then in front of his face

'Zen?'

_____________

Tom had sent you out for some fish bread and a 'change of scenery'.

'Change of scenery? For who?'

'For me. I'm tried of your sad sack self in front of the tv.'

'The gall sir!' You say as you stand up to slip on your shoes

'Yes. Yes. Now you know what fillings I like! Love you! Byyyyyee~' Tom said closing the door on your way out.

'I'll just go to the pastry shop by the theatre then!' You say with a huff at the closed door  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking for about 20 mins you hate to admit it but Tom was right. The fresh air was nice, and not hovering at corners trying to spot that white unicorn Zen is definitely a nice change too.

So you won't see him again, it's cool. You'll just get some pizza fish bread and get over it.

Or so you thought

Passing by the theater, you see the mythical white ponytail of Zen.  
Oh my gosh!  
He's there! He's real! And standing in front of a very miffed and very pretty lady.

'Zen?' 

He turns around with a look of relief and slight desperation.

'________-shi! My wonderful friend! Oh! This is who I was talking about! I thought I was going to see you later!' Zen said grabbing your hands.

'Huh?!'

'Please play along.' He asked  
with a wink

He could've asked for a kidney, and got the same answer.  
'Absolutely.'

Flashing you one more smile, he turns back to the now very confused and very pretty lady.

'______ this is my co-star Sarah!'

Gathering all of your acting skills from that one kindergarten play you proceed

'Oh! Ohhh! Sarah! Zen has told me so much about you. You are as pretty as Zen described!'

Sarah smiles at you and creases in her face start to disappear.  
Flattery. Gets you out of most jams.

'O ha! That's so nice of you! So you've known Zen long hm?' she asked , eyes moving from you and Zen

'Oh yes! We've known each other for years. Right Zen?' you squeeze his hand in your own desperate plea

Ah we are still holding hands. Thinking to yourself how they are still very warm and very soft.

Not letting go of your hand,  
'Ah yes! We actually live in the same neighborhood. And have for five years.' He says with a smirk to you

This man is gonna kill me.

'Hmmm'

If Sarah doesn't kill me first.

'Well Sarah we should get going. Aren't you hungry ______?' Zen said looking at you very sweetly

'Yah. Yes. Super hungry. We will see you later Sarah!' You waved goodbye to her, while pulling Zen along with you.

When you get far enough away from the theatre you and Zen end up in the park. When the coast seems clear you and him let go of these huge breaths. Then looking at each other you begin to laugh.

'Hahaha she looked so confused!' he says holding his stomach  
'Ahh, thank you so much for helping me back there

Walking over to a bench you both sit down and your laughter dies down some.

'Oh no problem.' You say, becoming aware that Zen is still holding your hand

'Oh I'm sorry.' He says while letting go of it, sounding slightly...regretful?

'I-I don't mind. Um, but what was going on there?'

'Ah, well Sarah is my co-star, it seems that she has a crush on me' Zen says with a sigh

Co-star? Zen must be an actor for the theatre. And how Sarah was all over him, he's gonna or is a very popular one.

'I'm guessing from the sigh, that this happens a lot huh?' seeing the tired look on his face.  
Of course Zen gets tons of crushes. He didn't even want to think about it, really. It always ends the same anyway, they only want him for his looks.

'Yeah. I think it's starting to wear on me though, being this perfect is hard.'

'Pfft!'

Zen looks over at you with a surprised look on his face. 'Did you just laugh?' 

'Yeah ,you sounded very serious.'

'I am serious!' having a slight smile while looking at your laughing face

'Alright, alright you are very pretty.'

'Oh you find me pretty?' he says while getting close  
He was teasing but he was starting to figure that you probably will only like him for his looks too.

Feeling your cheeks burn, you really want to smack your dumb face for saying that out loud. But no turning back now.

'Yeah. I do. But you seem very nice too.'

'Oh, thank you.' He says surprised.  
She thinks I'm nice, and not just pretty. That's different.  
'I think your very nice too' he says turning slightly away

The silence is heavy but not unpleasant, but you have to break this tension

'So-' So-!'

It seemed that he had the same idea, laughing together again,you motion your hand to let him go first

'So! I definitely owe you a meal after that. Where were you going?' 

'Oh shit! Tom's fish bread!' 

'Toms fish bread? Is that a store?'

'No Tom is who I live with.'

Zen frown and felt disappointed. Of course this very pretty lady has a boyfriend. But why was he so disappointed?

'Yeah he's my best friend, or at least I hope so while I'm so late with this bread' you laugh

'Ah! So not your boyfriend?' Zen asked hopefully 

'Ugh. No. Eww. Nope. Uh.' You say making a face

Zen laughed in relief. Relief? Yes that is what he is feeling. He was very relieved that you didn't seem to have a boyfriend. But why?

'Oh, okay, let me at least walk you there, my lady.' He stands up and holding out his arm

You laugh 'Oh kind sir, I thank you.' 

Grabbing his arm, he guides you toward your favorite pastry shop.

'Oh I know where we're going! I love the pizza filled fish bread here!'

'Huh! Me too! I come here all the time.'

'Me too! I wish I've met you earlier. It seems like we had all these chances huh?' You say wistfully 

'I feel the same. But as fate would have it we get to met now.' Zen says with a gentle smile 

You came in like a change of wind. He really felt like boredom won't be an issue with you around. It made him excited. 

'I have no idea how you say something so corny with a straight face' you laugh feeling the same excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As usual I also post this story on my tumblr where I also take prompts and Head Cannons!  
> You can follow me on there as 'supershys'


	3. Chat room antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA appears! Let's find out what they've been up to, and Zen realizes something obvious and important

****

**_Zen has entered the chatroom_**

**Yoosung** : Zen!

**707** : Hey Hey Hey!

**Zen** : Hey guys!

**Yoosung** : Where have you been Zen?!

_Zen was watching a chibi of Yoosung crying pop up on his screen. Gently laughing he dives back in_

**Zen** : I've been busy with work, unlike some young students~

**Yoosung** : Hey! I'm almost done with Veterinary School! So it's been very intense!

**707** : yah

**707** : At least he's not playing LOLOL anymore 

**Yoosung** : I don't need LOLOL!

**Yoosung** : I haven't played in years!

_It's true. Yoosung has stopped playing that damned game. He got super serious since-_

**Yoosung** : Since I have Emmy

**Yoosung** : lm gonna be the best man for her

**707** : Gah! My bby Yoosung is all grown up! 

**707** : (T.T)

**707** : (T.T)

**Yoosung** : Fool! 

**Yoosung** : Your not that much older than me!

**Zen** : lol

_Emmy. She dropped into their lives 3 years ago. Shook up the whole RFA. At first it seemed like a chance to honor Rika's memory, by continuing her charity party. But it became a big adventure. A mysterious hacker and a cult, people almost died, and the not so dead Rika was responsible for all of it._

_But the most unbelievable thing that came from all it was Yoosung , former game addict, somehow got a girlfriend before him._

**707** : Zenny!

**Zen** : lol dude stop

**707** : My comrade in loneliness 

**Zen** : I'm not your comrade!

**707** : Ah denial is the first step, my disciple 

**Zen** : I'm your disciple now?!

_Sending along a chibi in his likeness,rolling its eyes, Zen couldn't help but think that maybe he was feeling.....something, it's like loneliness but kinda bitter. Almost like missing someone._

_And her face is in his eyes again._

_Since eating fish bread in the park that day, she's came into his mind with even greater ease than before. Especially since he actually spoke with her that time._

_He really like her sense of humor and he really liked how she didn't say a thing about his looks. It was refreshing that she took the piss out of him when he would mention his perfect and godly features in his very over the top and Zen-like manner. But at least after she poked fun she agreed he was pretty, and seemed nice._

_Humming to himself, Zen realized he couldn't wait to see her again._

_'She would probably tease me with everyone else.' He said out loud smiling_

_'Although it wouldn't be so bad.' Zen mumbled to himself while absentmindedly seeing a row of a cocky Seven chibis on his screen_

**707** : us workaholics need something 

**707** : should I make an app?

**707** : for lonely people like us??

**707** : I shall call it Cat lovers in Need

**Zen** : Gah!

**Zen** : don't mention the C word

**_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_**

**Jumin** : Hello all.

**Zen** : see what happens when you say the C word?

**Yoosung** : lol

**Jumin** : ?

**Zen** : Nothing Jumin, what's up?

**707** : Yo Yo future prez!

**Jumin** :...

**Jumin** : Yo

_It was still strange seeing Jumin, and not completely hating him. Zen and Jumin had had their issues in the past. It was mostly due to Zen feeling insecure , being way too prideful for his own good,and the fact that Jumin reminded him of his brother a lot. Also Jumin not understanding that Zen wanted his effort to shine more than what his money could did not help in the slightest. They are on better terms now since talking it out and actually learning about each other._

_But it doesn't stop Zen from teasing Jumin from time to time._

**Jumin** : I came to see how the plans for the next party is coming along

_'Hm, right the party.' Zen says rubbing his face_

_The huge RFA party. The charity event of the season with tons of organizations donating to the less fortunate. V thought they were strange for wanting to continue holding the party. But everyone figured you gotta be a little strange to be in the RFA._

**Zen** : Yeah. How is that going?

**Yoosung** : Let me get Em!

**_Emmy has entered the chatroom_**

**Emmy** : Hi! Hi!

**Zen** : Hi cutie!

**Yoosung** : : (

**707** : lol

**707** : Sup gurl~

**Jumin** : Hello Em

**Jumin** : We wanted to know how the party plans are going?

**Emmy** : Yeah! 

**Emmy** : So most of the guest have been confirmed! 1 month ahead of schedule~

_Emmy was hired as the RFAs events manager. Handling all the emails, venues, and catering for all the charity events the RFA hold throughout the year, but the Spring one is the biggest._

**Emmy** : Seven! Saeran has been a big help!

_Saeran. Seven or Saeyoung's younger twin brother. He was an unfortunate casualty on Rika's road to madness. Trained as a hacker it made him very good on computers and a genius when it came to systems. After recovering from the brainwashing he was put through, Saeran wanted to help as a sort of penance for what he has done. It was a rocky start, trust being an issue for everyone. But Saeyoung being there for his brother and standing for him, made it easy in the end._

**707** : Thank you for saying that Em.

**Emmy** : It's true! If it wasn't for his programming skills I wouldn't be as organized lol

**707** : Huh?! 

**707** : Is his better than me?!

**707** : God Seven!?

**707** : None can surpass me!

**Emmy** : Wooo! God Seven! Lol

**_Saeran has entered the chatroom_**

**Saeran** : I heard you talking shit

**707** : Gah!

**707** : Like a ninja

**707** : Sae-Sae

**707** : My lovely brother~

**Saeran** : Yah Yah

**Saeran** : Jerk...

_Zen always loved seeing the brothers get along. It made him miss his own older brother. After trying to reconcile the brothers relationship seemed lay on trip wire terms, at least to Zen, he's just waiting for him to betray him again._

_Pings and beeps from the messenger blast, indicating the brothers shooting back and forth at each other_

**Emmy** : Now boys, no fighting ^.^

**Saeran** : Sorry Em

**707** : ^^;; 

**707** : Sorry

**Emmy** : As I was saying, all is well and it looks to be the greatest party yet!

**Jumin** : Thank you Emmy

**Jumin** : Thank you Saeran

**Saeran** :....No problem

**707** : ^.^

**Yoosung** : So Zen how come we haven't seen you in awhile?

**707** : Ah yes! Where have you been young man?!

**Zen** : I'm older than you!

**Saeran** : Excuses, Excuses

**Zen** : Not you too Saeran!

**Zen** : I've been busting my butt with the new musical 

**Emmy** : Yay! Me and Jaehee are super excited to see it

**Emmy** : Yoosung! We gotta go to her shop later! She's wants us to try new brews~

**Yoosung** : Yes my love~

**Zen** : Well now I gotta work harder for my best fans ;)

**Jumin** : I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job as always 

**Jumin** : I'm glad Assistant Kang

**Emmy** : Jumin. Lol

**Jumin** : I mean Jaehee shop seems to be growing

**707** : Ah but without Zen it's been lonely!

**Zen** : I've been busy I said!

**707** : But you always made time before~

**707** : Zenny~

**707** : Zenny~ 

**Zen** : Lol stop!

**Saeran** : Zenny~ 

**Zen** : Your brother has corrupted you

**707** : We are twins!

**707** : One and the same

**Saera** n: yah

**Zen** : lol

**Yoosung** : For a second we thought you got a girlfriend~

_Immediately her face flashed in Zen's mind. Making his slightly red_

**Zen** : hmm

**Zen** : no she's not a girlfriend 

**Zen** : Just a new friend 

**Jumin** : You have other friends?

**707** : Oh snap!

**Zen** : haha Mr. Trustfund

_Emmy sent along a chibi of herself with wiggle eyebrows_

**Emmy** : oh~ but she's a girl huh?

**707** : Oh!

**707** : My disciple! nice catch!

**Yoosung** : Nothing gets past Em!

**Zen** : yeah

**Saeran** : Is she pretty?

**Jumin** : Straight to the point, I see Saeran

**Zen** : Hey! Why does that matter?

**707** : Oh she pretty

**Zen** :How would you know?! 

**Emmy** : If she caught your eye Zen, she must be beautiful

_Zen thought of her face once more. He thought of the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, and how her nose would wiggle when she said a corny joke, and the way-_

**Zen** : yes, she very beautiful 

**Zen** : And funny

**Zen** : and makes everything fun and new

**Zen** : Okay?

**Jumin** : Hmm

**707** : Hmm

**Yoosung** : Hmmm

**Emmy** : Hmmm

**Zen** : Whhhatttt?!

**Saeran** : Hmmm

**Zen** : Saeran too?!

**707** : We're joking!

**707** : It's nice to see~

**Zen** : What's nice?

**707** : If you don't know I won't tell!

**_707 has left the chatroom_**

**Zen** : That bum! 

**Zen** : What was he talking about?

**Jumin** : Yes. What indeed 

**Jumin** : (^. .^)~

**_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_**

**Zen** : Yah Jumin!

**Zen** : Was that supposed be a cat?!

**Emmy** : lol

**Saeran** : I'm glad to join in on the teasing

**Zen** : Teasing? About what?!

**Saeran** : Idiot

**_Saeran has left the chat room_**

**Zen** : (T.T)

**Yoosung** : For once it's not me!

**_Yoosung had left the chat room_**

**Zen** : My lovely Emmy 

**Zen** : you'll tell me hm?

**Emmy** : Lol

**Emmy** : Don't worry Zenny~

**Emmy** : Oh!

**Emmy** : Yoosung is calling ;3

**Emmy** : Good luck with your crush hehe

**_Emmy has left the chat room_**

**_Zen has left the chat room_**

'Crush?'

Seeing her smiling face once more in his minds eye,it hit him squarely in his chest

'Oh.' He said with a very happy laugh


	4. 'Love is awesome huh?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugary Sweet Chapter 4 coming at ya!  
> We get to see Jaehee. More Emmy and Yoosung, and you of course!

A bell chimes as you enter the cafe. Waving hello to your boss, who is always here super early. You take a deep breath taking in the rich scents of the roasting beans and the warm and comforting interior of the shop. 

Vacation Time.

That was the name of the cafe and bakery owned by your boss, Jaehee Kang. When you first started here, you asked why she named it that, and a look came across her face. You could swear you felt a wind , and saw her long beautiful brown hair flowing in it. She went to stare out the window and said

'It's something I have always wanted.'

Seeing the emotions just from her back, you thought better to ask anymore about this poor woman's past.

'Morning Jaehee!' Going to put your smock on, a million new pastry ideas began to fly around in your head. Mostly white and sliver confections with lots of cherries.

'Morning! I see you're in a good mood. Humming to yourself and all' Jaehee laughs while filling the grinder

'I was humming?' You blush a bit with a smile on your face.

Jaehee came up from behind and tied your smock closed for you. 

'Yes! Well I'm glad my head baker is happy, it makes for happy food~' as she pats your head in her big sister way

Jaehee has been a great boss and mentor since you left school. She was super kind to give you, a fresh out of school baker, a shot at her then brand new shop 3 years ago.

She told you that her shop was to be all about new chances and big dreams, so why wouldn't she hire you? Working very hard you made your way to head baker. And have never regretted it.

'And happy food means happy customers!' You yell while walking pass the double wood doors the kitchen

'I wonder if Jaehee knows about Zen? He is an actor.'

Remembering that your boss is a sucker for musicals and plays, you wonder if he's on her register. He seems like he might be the kind of actor she likes. 

Why are you thinking about Zen? Shaking your head you go to start your work 

'I do feel a bit giddy today. Hm I wonder why my mood is so high?'  
~~~~~~~~

Before kneading the bread dough, you let your mind wander for a bit. Staring at the dough and white flour that you've dusted on the counter your mind lands on Zen. 

'His hair is just this white' laughing to your self as you get to work

Then you catch yourself.  
'Okay. Stop that brain.'

Taking a deep breath, you began again.  
Feeling the dough soften under your hands you remember how soft and warm his hand was the other day.

_'Alright brain what is up today?_

Zen had invaded your thoughts all day.

When you finished your cupcakes, they reminded you of Zen. Their white frosted peaks were like his soft flowing hair

When you finished off the glaze on your sweet puffs, they reminded you of Zen. The lite sheen looked just like when was slightly sweaty when you first saw him.

You don't even want to speak about how long you stare at the cherry cheese danishes. They were like his deep red eyes.

And now flour.

'What is up with me today?' you say as you punch your hand violently into the dough

'Hey!' 

'Ah!' flinging flour everywhere, Jaehee tries and unsuccessfully to hold in her laughter.

'Pfft! _______! are you o-okay?'  
She is very unsuccessful.

Straightening herself out with a practice skill when she sees your upset face she continues

'Hey listen, I have some friends coming over to try the new brews soon, can you let them in while I get everything ready?'

'Yeah sure, this bread needs to rest anyway.' you say while dusting off your hands and your face....and hair

Walking back to the front of the cafe you see two people standing by the door.

A very pretty brown skin woman with cute short hair and big brown eyes. She was average height,chubby and curvy. Wearing a very cute spring dress with sneakers. She was holding hands with a tall, gangly and very cute bottle blond man with very intense purple eyes. The floral pattern of his outer shirt matched the dress of the woman.

Before they could spot you, the man gave the woman an affectionate kiss on the back of her hand while still holding it. 

You couldn't help but wonder what that would be like with Zen.

'Gah! What am I thinking?!' You mumble out loud

The woman was the first to notice you at your voice. 

Shooting you a friendly wave the two introduce themselves through the glass

'Oh, hello! I'm Emmy. And this is Yoosung. We're looking for Jaehee  
Kang?'

'Ah! Your Jaehee's friends! Hello! Hello!' you say while opening the door for the pair.  
'Sorry about that'

Collecting yourself you lead to the couple to a nice sunny window, you hear whispering and then laughter from behind. You turn to see the two staring and smiling at each other happily.

The man sees you starting and laughs

'Ah sorry! We can be a bit annoyingly lovey dovey sometimes' rubbing his face

'Oh don't apologize, being in love is awesome huh?' 

_Being in love is nice. The world looks brighter. Everything impossible seems possible. It's a wonderful feeling._ You think to yourself 

Out loud you mumble 'I wish I could find something that special too, one day.

'You will! There is a special someone for everyone! Like my Yoosung was made for me, you'll find your special someone too.' Emmy says sweetly

'Hehe, ah yes my love.' Yoosung says while he pats Emmy's head.

_Shes like confectionery sugar._ You laugh enjoying their company

'And your super pretty! Actually how come I've never seen you before?' Emmy gets very close after scanning you up and down

'Eh! Pretty! I um. I-Im actually the head baker so after I make all the pastries in the morning I'm not here, but I'm covering today' you say blushing really hard

Emmy grabs your hands reverently  
'Your the head baker!? This is perfect! I have a proposal for you! But let's wait for Jaehee'

'Emmy! Yoosung! You're here. Good I have the new brews to try.' Jaehee says appearing with a large tray with many pots.

'Noona! I see you always show up when your needed' Yoosung says laughing

'Well you know what they say about old habits~'

Sitting down at a table Jaehee gets straight to business

'So what is this I hear about a proposal?'

'Haha Jaehee, even without your glasses I can see the glint' Emmy says grabbing a cup

'I wanted to ask if you and your head baker would be available to cater the sweets for the RFA Spring Charity party?'

You almost choked on your coffee.

'Excuse me?! Your apart of the RFA?! THE RFA? The charity organization that holds ridiculously awesome charity parties that tons of famous and influential people fight to go to? That RFA?' You looked with wide eyes at Emmy

'Yup.' Emmy says very matter of factly before taking a sip from her cup

You looked at Jaehee, wondering why you were so by yourself in this freak out

'Did Jumin ask for us?'

'Well his words were: 'Hm, Emmy who made these sweets you've been bringing to the meetings? Have them cater desserts for the Spring Party would you?' Emmy said in a funny deep voice

'Pfft! That's just like him Emmy!' Yoosung laughs

'I've been practicing Yoo~'

'Right,that does sound like him' Jaehee laughs along

_The only Jumin that could be....alright time for some confirmation, before I super freak out_

'Jaehee....Noona.....do you mean Jumin Han?' you say quietly

'Yes.' 

You stared at these crazy people. The only Jumin who would be associated with the RFA was Jumin Han head of C&R. The largest conglomerate in the country. And they just made **fun** of him.

_What is going on here?_

'Jaehee are you....friends with Jumin Han and the RFA?'

'Ah no, Jaehee is a member of the RFA, and she used to work for Jumin' Yoosung interjected.

'You worked for Jumin Han?!' you squeal 

'Goodness, don't remind me.' She says with light laughter 

'And you're a member of the RFA?'

'Mm hm. _______ lets freak out later, okay?' Jaehee says while patting your hand

'....O-Okay' you say while holding her hand

'She's so cute!' Emmy says laughing at you

'Alright down to business!' Yoosung cheers  
_____________________

After the meeting you headed to your small office, leaving them to catchup. 

Your head was spinning a bit. You accepted the offer of course. Treats and a cake to serve 500 guests for a party that's in a month. With the team you have in the shop it'll be easy. 

You'll definitely have to ask Jaehee about keeping this RFA bomb from you. Well you guess you could've ask her more about her life before the cafe, but whenever you did....

Shaking yourself of that scary memory. You decide it better to not traumatize Jaehee by reliving it.

The whole situation was crazy amazing.The RFA wanted your pastries. They loved your pastries. Jumin Han called for your treats. Jaehee also completely vouched for your skills, even though Emmy and Yoosung already know from eating your treats that you got skills. 

Suppressing a giggle you pull a book down from a shelf in your office.  
It was filled with all of your recipes. It looked more like a scrapbook, with the notes and photos and stickers all through it.

Every recipe was a memory. You always throw yourself into work when you become overwhelmed with emotions. Good or bad, you made sure your feelings could be felt in every bite. And now you get the chance to spread some happiness to a large audience. 

Holding the book close to your chest.

'I wonder if Zen would like my treats?'

You try and imagine his face while taking a bite of a cupcake. He would probably exclaim in his very flowery language how much he loved it. Or at least you would hope so.

Feeling your face get hot it hits you.

Love or the beginnings of love was a great influence. No wonder you couldn't stop thinking about food and Zen. 

_I really want to make something that he will like. I want to make Zen...happy_

' I have a crush on Zen'  
Well Zen is good looking, but it's more than that. He was really nice, and seemed like a genuinely good person. When you saved him from that Sarah lady you got to see a different side of Zen, even if it was for second. You saw under his bravado a sweet and shy man, who was fun to tease. And you wanted to see more sides. Today was sure filled with surprises ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Zen has a crush?!' Jaehee exclaims

'Yah! He said she was beautiful and funny and makes everything exciting and new~' Yoosung explained 

'It was so cute, he was totally flustered about it' Emmy says with a sigh 

'Do you know who it is? I hope it's not Sarah his co-star' Jaehee says while pulling a face

'Ugh. I know she's so pushy.'

'And mean!'

'But she is beautiful.' 

'And probably cunning enough to lure Zen.'

Emmy and Jaehee both had slightly horrified looks on their faces.

'Calm down fan girls. We don't know for sure who the crush is' Yoosung says while laughing at the pair

'Let's trust that Zen knows best. Hm?' 

'Your right Yoosung. We were acting a bit foolish' 

'Okay honey.' Emmy pouts and then perks right up 

'Oh I know that look.' Jaehee says poking Emmy's cheeks

'Hear me out, if Zen's crush doesn't work out we could have a blind date for him!'

'You wanna play matchmaker? Emmy when will you even find time with the party?' 

'I'll find time because it's important! Plus...Zenny seemed lonely.'

The three sat in silence for a while, remembering how workaholic egotistical Zen did seem... kinda off. He was barely talking about how good looking he was. Maybe lonely was the right word for his not all there presence as of late.

'Hmm, well maybe you can do that Em.' Jaehee resigned , 'but just you, I've had my fill of messing in someone's love life. Especially Zen's. 

Jaehee was reminded of when Emmy first joined the RFA and she somehow that Emmy and Zen were....intimate. She almost lost a potential friend with her snooping there and she wasn't going to do it again. Especially since she was so wrong who Emmy had her eye on.

'Yes!'

'But with Zen permission, of course' Yoosung interjected

'Of course! I have the perfect person in mind~'

'As usual your ten steps ahead, let's see how his crush goes first, okay sweetie?'

'Alright.' she says while smiling into her coffee cup.

Emmy was already planning how to get you and Zen together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmy is based on MC4!  
> I love Kimsch and jitteryaesthetic MC4s on Tumblr and I wanted to base 'Emmy' on them~
> 
> I hope you guys had a good New Years and will have an awesome 2017!


	5. Confectionery Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Here we go, Zen, it's now or never'

Zen was on stage. He always felt most at peace up here. The hot lights, the costumes, completely emptying himself and becoming another person. It will always be his most favorite thing to do. He was always so grateful to get a chance to be up here.

It was the one of the last dress rehearsals. Opening night was almost here. 

'Okay! Zen! Sarah, we are going to do some sound checks, if you could go straight to the crescendo of the shows ending song.' Director Yi shouts from the front row.

'So remember, your super in love, you defeated the odds and are singing about your love and triumph, annnnnd 1,2,3 go!'

'Your hand in mine, we'll step through time, together....forever, never leave my side my darling' Sarah belts out

'I would never, you know it's true~' Zen looks over his shoulder 

Sarah grabs his hand, dress in her character, she was more beautiful than usual. 

And she knew this, which made her twice annoying on stage.

Throwing her head back dramatically Sarah let's out a very loud note

'I can listen to your voice forever' Zen bellows back  
Greatest actor of his time everyone.

'Okay! Good Zen! That was...great Sarah. Let's wrap up everyone! We have some goodies that are on their way, a gift from some fans!'

While everyone starts to clean up around. Zen immediately bolts to his dressing room. Running away from Sarah was starting to feel like a full time job. 

'I wonder what she does?' Zen was thinking about you of course. Since he's been told he definitely has a crush he's been wondering about what you do when he doesn't see you. 

Remembering how your hands had soften callouses. He was sure you probably did something with your hands. He mind wondered into the thinkspace of what else you could do with your hands.

'Ahh. No beast. Stay right there.' He said while pounding a fist on his chest

This crush was gonna kill him. He really hoped he would see you again so he could ask you out. 

'Why didn't I ask for her number?' For someone who lives in the same neighborhood he didn't get to see you enough

Hearing a beep from his phone, he sees that Emmy has left a message.

'Zenny! Everyone knows you've been working hard, and that you suck at eating right haha, so I'm sending over some treats from Jaehee's shop for you and the cast! I already told the director. But I have an extra surprise for you~ ThankMeLaterByeeee!'

'So it was Emmy who's the fan with the treats?' He laughed to himself 

He felt grateful for his friends, he use to be so lonely when he started acting and living on his own. Now he has a family with the RFA.

'But what is this other surprise she's talking about?' Zen started to take off his costume.

Hearing a light knock,Zen turns around and tries to cover up but stops when he sees who it is 

'Excuse me I'm looking for the catering room-Ah! I'm sorry!'

'_______?'  
___________________

'I wonder why Emmy wanted me to deliver cupcakes here?' You say while pulling the tray from the cafe's car. 

Remembering how Emmy was very insistent that you be the one to deliver these. 

'I really want everyone at the theatre to make sure they know you are the head baker! That way you'll get tons of orders and catering gigs. Especially when they see your so nice!' Emmy had said with puppy dog eyes

'There's no saying no when you look at me like that,' you laugh

'She gets me every time.' Yoosung says from the table

'Also its to make a friend happy~' Emmy says with a smirk

'What friend?' You ask

'You!' We are friends now. It's been decided by the council .' Emmy says sternly 

'Well tell the council I accept.' You laugh. Emmy is a good type of strange and well you needed a shakeup.

As you walk back to the kitchen, you could've sworn you heard Yoosung say 

'Emmy what are you planning?'  
~~~~~~~~~

Now inside of the theatre you heard a loud shrill note from the stage.

'Christ on a cracker that is a...noise.'

Then you heard a wonderfully pleasant male tenor reply affectionately 

'That has to be the greatest actor of all time.' You giggle to yourself before you got a chance to peak at the stage, someone saw you

'Ah! Are you here to deliver the sweets?' A man says with a headset

'Yes. Im head baker ________ of Vacation Time, the customer wanted these special delivered

'Head baker? Wow, the fan must really like the show. I'm Director Yi's assistant, I'll show you were the catering room is-' he was interrupted by a yelling voice on the headset

'Ah yes Director! Right away! I'm sorry! I have to go, but the room is just down this hallway.' He yelled over his shoulder leaving you alone 

'Okay, i hope I don't get lost.' You mumble to yourself

Walking for a few you finally see a door, you can't really read the sign because of the trays but you think a polite knock won't hurt

'Excuse me, I'm looking for the catering room-Ah I'm sorry!' 

All you saw was a super buff pale chest. Gaining some thought you hide behind the cupcakes.

'_______?'

That sounded like Zen

'Zen?' You squeak from behind the cupcakes.

'Why are you hiding behind cupcakes?' He laughs at you

'Well why are you half naked?!' You shot back

'Well this is my dressing room.' He said with a smirk on his face

'Oh.'

All you could hear was his boisterous laughter.

'Stop laughing at me!' But you start laughing yourself 

'Why are you here? And with cupcakes?'

'I'm the head baker for Vacation Time, and a customer-well my boss friend-well my friend now, Emmy asked me to bring the order for her and could you please put a s-shirt on?' You stuttered when you remembered he was still shirtless 

_really wanna touch that chest, god._

'Oh yeah.' Zen said with a chuckle 

'You know we gotta stop meeting like this, although I'm glad I got to see you again.' He said shyly 

'Really? I'm glad too.' You finally put down the trays and look into his eyes

A thick atmosphere came down between the two of you. 

_Here we go Zen, now or never_

'I wanted to ask you something.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted first on my tumblr supershys !


End file.
